


There Is a Place

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Holding Hands, Other, Post-War, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black and the dark street winds and bends.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is a Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) and originally posted (in somewhat different form) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/101473.html?thread=22285153). Wincest or not, reader's choice. Title and summary from "[Where the Sidewalk Ends](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/20541)," by Shel Silverstein.

The end, and they keep walking. They reach for each other's hands as though Dean is still small and Sam smaller—as though all they need for protection is each other. That, at least, is unchanged.

They keep walking until the wasteland gives way to green, until they see the first stalks of grass fighting their way up from the bare ground, until they are just two among many who have survived the horror and found this place where the earth makes itself new.

"Where are we?" Sam whispers, and Dean just shakes his head, holds his hand more tightly.


End file.
